Using existing versioning software, multiple parties can download files from a central repository, build a local repository, make changes such as additions and subtractions to the local repository, upload the changes to the central repository, and apply the differences on the central repository to files in the local repository. The technology is based on a file system and allows for changes to be made on a file. The determination for making changes is based on differences that are found in the text. A text comparison, such as a diff utility in Unix, is used to find differences in the text.
Examples of existing versioning software include CVS and SUBVERSION.